After mounting individuated semiconductor elements on a support plate, an insulation layer is formed by coating an insulating resin on each semiconductor element and the support plate, and aperture parts are formed by removing the resin on electrode parts formed on the circuit surface of the semiconductor elements are used as a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device including a conventional resin sealing structure.
An example of this conventional semiconductor device manufacturing method is shown in Patent Document 1 (Japan Laid Open Patent 2005-167191). In patent document 1 an example is described whereby after attaching a plurality of individualized die to a base, the space between the plurality of die on the base is filled in with a first material layer comprised of an insulating resin etc., a second material layer is formed on the plurality of die and the first material layer, the second material layer is partially etched on electrode pads of the plurality of die and an aperture is formed.
However, with this manufacturing method, warpage in the support plate occurs to a difference in CTE (coefficient of thermal expansion) on the attachment surface between the support plate and semiconductor element due to thermal stress in the manufacturing process for coating an insulating resin, and the position accuracy of an aperture of a wire connection part subsequently formed on the insulating resin decreases. In addition, together with a reduction in size of semiconductor elements in recent years a high level of mounting accuracy is required when mounting individualized semiconductor elements on a support plate in order to form small apertures which exposes electrode parts on the circuit surface of the semiconductor elements, which leads to a reduction in the yield of semiconductor manufacture due to the difficulty in forming such apertures.
The present invention attempts to solve the problems described above, by providing a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device in which the positioning accuracy of an aperture is improved by reducing the influence of warpage on a support plate, a high level of mounting accuracy which is demanded when forming an aperture is not required and semiconductor manufacturing yield is improved.